


Words, Waiting

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Euden has a bit of free time.





	Words, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'memory'

For the first time in longer than Euden could remember, the Halidom was actually kind of quiet. It was kind of weird, given the group that had gathered. Not bad, Euden thought... Just weird. He even had some time for himself...

He was almost at a loss for what to do with himself, at least until he saw a few sheets of blank paper sitting on his desk. Then Euden smiled. Some of Euden's favorite memories involved sharing his stories with Zethia, so it would only be fitting to have one waiting for her.

It would be his best yet.


End file.
